wolfsoriginalcharactermenageriefandomcom-20200215-history
Alexio Carter
Alexio is the Head Counselor for the Dionysus Cabin, and one of the marksman instructors. Appearance Alexio is a tall young man, standing at five feet and ten inches. Usually seen wearing a camp shirt, Alexio tends to dress for success, namely, dressing in a manner stereotypical of a camp counselor. Simply to help with his disguise in case a mortal sees him. Alexio can often be seen with a rifle on his back, an intricate weapon with an imperial gold barrel, with dolphins engraved twirling around each other along the length of it, the handle of which is made of ivy. Alexio himself has multiple scars along his chest and stomach, remnants from his time with Prometheus, and his eyes are often shifty, as if he's expecting the shadows themselves to rise up and attack him. Like most children of Dionysus, Alexio was born with purple eyes, however, he covers this up by wearing contact lenses. His hair is blond, and randomly styled. Alexio is famous for what is known as his 'thinking face'. He usually makes this face when surprised, or hearing something he didn't see coming. Personality Alexio was once the exact type of kid you'd expect from the god of revelry. He partied, he danced, he laughed, he generally fooled around. However, that all changed after his mission to find Prometheus. Since then, Alexio has become somewhat of a joke among the other campers, with only those in his own cabin and the Ares cabin knowing the stories of what happened to him, and only those two cabins not sharing the general opinion that he's a coward. Alexio tends to be in a bad mood at most times, and will choose to keep to himself and his liqour, even if he can't get drunk. Alexio views most campers as giant nuisances, especially those within his own cabin, who are known for tormenting him by making him socialize or leave the cabin. As far as gods go, Alexio looks down on most of them, seeing them as shit parents who just enjoy watching their children suffer. However, Alexio holds a weak spot for Hades and his children, and will actively nope the hell out of any room when Artemis is brought up, or her hunters are present. Fatal Flaw Alexio's fatal flaw is his Self-Blame. In Alexio's eyes, if something goes wrong it's his fault, on his head. Alexio has a tendency to blame himself from everything to his adopted father's death to his quest's failure. Skills Marksman. While not as good as Apollo, he's still rather dangerous from a distance, and has been quite successful in the past at hunting. Drinking games. While not necessarily a skill, as Alexio cannot get drunk, he can't really lose a drinking game. Clubwork. While not Alexio's favorite form of combat, he can use his gun as a club. Abilities Chlorokinesis. As a son of Dionysus, he can control plants, grape and strawberry vines. Alexio cannot cause madness, but he has cured it on a few occasions. History Birth Fittingly enough, Alexio's parents met at a party. One of Dionysus many little travels, coincided with the day that young Serah Carter drew the short straw, landing herself the illustrious job of designated driver. She was far from the life of the party, pouting and hiding in a corner with the sober members of the party. At least, she was when Dionysus found her. He went by the name of D, and said it was short for Dion. After an hour, he managed to convince Serah to have a drink and join the party, claiming that she wouldn't need a designated driver. So, she got drunk, had a fun night with the man. When it came time for her to drive home, the man gave her one last kiss, and suddenly she was as sober as when she'd walked in. Nine months later, Alexio was born. At the birth, Dion entered Serah's life for the second time, this time asking only to hold his son. As he held him, he smiled, naming him, before leaving her to raise him on her own. That was the first and only time that Dionysus ever held Alexio as a child. Unable to handle everything going on in her life, Serah put Alexio up for adoption. While she asked that she be kept informed of his progress, she forfeited all rights to actually see him. And for a while, that was Alexio's life. He got letters from her, but he never met her, not until he was twelve. Dyson, Alexio's social worker, set Alexio up with a new father, a man who was not entirely well, a man who kept calling Alexio 'Marcus', taking him fishing, hunting, and reminiscing about wars Alexio didn't even know happened. Dyson When he told his mother about this, she began to grow worried, before coming to find Alexio. When she got there however, Dyson was waiting for her. He asked her if she was ready to raise her son and accept the role she had been given, and when she said no, he asked her to leave, and pointed out that she had forfeited her rights to see him. When Serah walked away, Alexio cursed her. He called her every name he could think of for abandoning him yet again so easily. And then Dyson struck him. Dyson slapped Alexio, hard, telling the young man that if he ever spoke about his mother like that again, Dyson would turn him into a goat. And so Dyson sent him back home, back to the deranged man he was forced to call father. Alexio stayed with the man, wondering why he was cursed to such a life. So, in order to escape it, he turned to alcohol. He paid a homeless man nearby to buy him beer. Not that the homeless man was any more sane than Alexio's father. Something that Alexio didn't truly appreciate until the homeless man tried to rob him. The two scrambled in a fight, until Alexio placed his palm on the man's forehead, their eyes connecting. The two seemed connected for a moment, the purple of Alexio's iris expanding over his pupil and sclera, the other man's eyes matching them. When the effect faded, Alexio passed out, and the man ran off, terrified. When Alexio woke up, he stumbled home, worried that he must have drunk too much. At least until he ran into the dogs. The dogs attempted to attack him, until Dyson appeared. The man raised his hands, vines stretching out to ensnare the dogs, breaking their spines, before the dogs disappeared into dust. Dyson explained to Alexio that his father was a greek god named Dionysus, and that the dogs were what was known as Telekhines. Which of course led to Alexio calling Dyson crazy and leaving. Until Dyson brought up the homeless man. He told Alexio of Dionysus, how he was the god of wine, revelry, and madness. And that as his son, Alexio could cure the latter. Alexio doubted him, and Dionysus suggested that he try it on his father. Alexio brushed the man's words off, going home and nursing the last beer he had, wondering how he was going to get more now. However, as his father began rambling about the Korean whose head he chopped off back in Nam, Alexio's curiosity got the best of him. He walked towards his father, holding his hands out as Dyson had. Nothing happened. Then he heard a voice in his head, telling him to place his hand on his father and stare into the man's eyes. As he did, the process repeated itself. When it ended, Alexio's father blinked, standing and staring at him for the first time, rather than through him. And then he ensnared Alexio in vines and demanded to know which god sent him. Which kind of drilled the whole 'dionysus is your pappy' thing home to poor Alexio. When Dyson arrived in the living room, he told Alexio to greet his brother, and smiled at his two sons. Then, he told Alexio to close his eyes and look away. The last thing Alexio saw of his father that day was a bright flash of purple light, and when he opened his eyes, both his father and Dyson were gone. It wasn't until the goat found him that he realized he'd lost both his father's in one day. The goat told him about Camp Half-Blood, and led him back, explaining that Dyson wasn't gone, just back in Olympus, having been Dionysus in disguise. He explained that Dionysus doesn't approve of most demigods, due to the treatment his wife suffered at their hands, but that when it comes to his own children, he's been known to be softer than most gods, and that awakening Alexio's powers was his way of defending him. It wasn't long after that before Alexio made his way to Camp Half-Blood, was claimed by his father, and got to meet his siblings. Camp Half-Blood Alexio's time as a camper was rather normal. He enjoyed the free food and drink, partied with his siblings. In fact, the worst his time got was when he got a little too drunk and made out with his half sister. At least, until he was sixteen. On Alexio's sixteenth birthday, he and one of his siblings got their first quests. His sibling was sent to rid one of their father's temples of whatever presence was tainting it. Alexio's quest was much more intimidating. He was to lead a group of three campers to find and capture the titan, Prometheus, who'd gone into hiding. Alexio and his siblings bid goodbye to their brother, who was off to go on his quest, with Alexio giving him his adopted dad/brother's old gun on the offchance he needed it. Two days later, Alexio had yet to leave, still trying to decide who to take with him. That was when she appeared to him in a dream. Athena, goddess of wisdom. She told him a garbled prophecy, one that he was too hungover in the morning to remember properly. But he recalled that which led to Prometheus being chained in the beginning would lead to his capture again, and the greatest enemy of all forethought is distraction. So, Alexio brought with him a daughter of Aphrodite and a daughter of Hephaestus, believing fire to be the thing that led to Prometheus' punishment, and a daughter of Aphrodite would be plenty distracting. So they set out. Their search eventually led them to the temple of Dionysus, the same one his brother, Damos, had gone to before. They didn't find Damos. Instead, they found Prometheus, hiding inside the temple. The titan reasoned with them, stalling for time while the Panotii snuck up behind them. The Panotii were a tribe of men with ears that reached to their knees, whom had taken Prometheus in, remembering the day he brought fire to them and others. When Alexio and his friends tried to take Prometheus back to the mountain he'd been chained to, they instead used magic to chain him and his friends there, alongside Damos. The four demigods were subected to the same punishment as Prometheus, with their eyes and livers being pecked out every morning. The Panotii brought them water from the River Phlegethon, regenerating them to be tortured more. When they drank from the River Phlegethon water, they were also made to drink water from the River Cocytus, forcing them to almost literally drown in misery. But, Alexio's father had not abandoned his children. One day, when the Panotii came to give them the Cocytus water, he replaced it with wine. When the vultures came to feast on them next, Damos drove them mad, while Alexio used his vines to free himself and his brother. Before he could free hte others, more of the Panotii arrived, and Alexio was forced to flee with his brother. When Alexio returned with the presumed dead Damos, he was hailed as a hero by his cabin. However, those in the Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabins weren't so happy. Damos' girlfriend, the head of the Ares cabin, and the other Cabin Counselors of the time were informed of the events that had occured, and Damos and Alexio returned to their cabin. After that, Alexio no longer threw parties, he no longer socialized, and instead stuck to drinking alone in his room. Damos became his messenger, trying to coax Alexio out of his solitude and among the masses. Alexio was offered a few quests, but rejected them all, and upon becoming the counselor for his cabin, forbade any of the children of Dionysus to accept them. In an attempt to heal his son, Dionysus invited him to one of his own personal parties. Several gods and goddesses were in attendance, as well as demigods and mortal lovers, such as Alexio's mother. So it was that Alexio's mother got to witness her son getting drunk and flirting with several of Artemis' hunters, until the goddess lost her patience, and decided to teach the demigod a lesson. After that, Alexio's mother asked Dionysus to help, and unsure of how to do so, he simply cursed his son to be unable to become intoxicated. Since then, Alexio has lived his life at Camp Half-Blood in a bitter alcohol filled stew of his own regrets and guilt, attempting to drink himself to death or until his father released the curse. Carter5.gif Carter4.jpg Carter3.png Carter2.png|"Alright Damos, I think we may be under arrest. Just stay calm, we'll wait for them to come over, see, now roll down the window so I can throw my beer at him. Alright now floor it, because he's starting to look pissed." Carter1.jpg|"You had me attacked by birds. I hate birds! Damos, take his... stick... wand... thingy."